Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like. However, whatever dragon's name you change, is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Pooky Armadillo Dragon *Ancor *Bart *Bugsy *Chifi *David *Gaspy *Ishmael *Lobo *Nibbles *Santi Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney Battery Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Dor *Halo *JJ *Lex *Lobo Blizzard Dragon *Alvin *Andres *Hansu *Izzy *Rodney *Roxy *Skipper *Splashy *Ludo Butterfly Dragon *Scooter *Xili Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Bonzo *Bud *Elliot *Koko *Pomona *Sparky Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Hansel *Lex *Pomona *Spooks Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bonzo *Elliot *Halo *Sassi Chinese Dragon * Cloud Dragon *Foof *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Nimbus *Rodney *Splashy *Wallace Cool Fire Dragon *Boo *David *Luz *Rodney *Rollo *Bart Coral Dragon *Bink *Bugsy *Dor *Roxy *Santi *Skipper *Spooks *Wallace Crystal Dragon *Arthur *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Julian *Lex *Tor *Quinlan *Hansu . crystaley . estal . bob . legey Dark Dragon *Lex *Gaspy *Hansel *Gaston *Ruben Dark Fire Dragon *Bunny *Hansel *Spocky *Halliwell Dandelion Dragon *Bud *Bink *Chuckles *Fluffer *Pooky *Rollo Dragon Fly Dragon *Bink *Julian *Severin *Spooks *Roxy Earth Dragon *Andres *Bart *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Bruno *Bugsy *Cedric *Elliot *Felix *Gaspy *Horacio *Issac *Koko *Milly *Nere *Nibbles *Nosey *Porky *Quinlan *Rueben *Rusty *Sunny *Wilbur Electric Dragon *Boo *Evia *JJ *Parsifal Flaming Rock Dragon *Ben *Milly *Bruce *Porky *Rodney Fluorescent Dragon *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Evia *Erie *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal Fire Dragon *Ancor *Andres *Bruno *Bugsy *Bunny *Cedric *Dave *David *Daffy *Felix *Finn *Frans *Happy *Hansu *Kasia *Ludo *Luz *Milly *Nere *Nessie *Pebbles *Quinlan *Rodney *Rusty *Spiky *Sunny *Xili Firebird Dragon *Gaston *Nessie *Nosey *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Rommy *Seba *Yari *Kevin *Marito *Pepito Gold Dragon *Beamy *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Isaac *JJ *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Ruben *Elliot Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebbles *Rupert *Xili Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Horacio *Pooky *Wallace Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Rollo *Pooky Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty Jade Dragon *Bink *Chifi *Dino *David *Fuffy *Pebbles King Dragon * Lantern Fish Dragon *Evia *Halo *Rupert *Sanderson *Splashy *Wallace *JJ Laser Dragon *Daffy *Halo *Rodney *Scooter *Evia *JJ *Xili Legendary Dragon *Ancor *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor Mercury Dragon *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin Mirror Dragon *Arthur *Daffy *Isaac *Ruben *Rusty *Wilbur *Pura Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks Moose Dragon *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben Mud Dragon *Bruno *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Wallace Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Gaspy *JJ *Julian *Nosey *Parsifal Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bud *Bruno *Halo *Happy *Pomona *Sanderson Paladin Dragon *Evia Platinum Dragon *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Frosty *Izzy *Skipper Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Wallace Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly Plant Dragon *Alvin *Lex *Fuffy *Lodu *Pomona Poo Dragon *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Horacio *Kesheek *Kasia *Felix *Halliwell Pure Dragon *Daffy Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky Pure Earth Dragon *Bugsy Pure Electric Dragon * Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Plant Dragon * Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Water Dragon *Quinlan Rattlesnake Dragon *Bruno *Fuffy *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Ponoma *Boo Robot Dragon *Luz Seahorse Dragon * Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi Sky Dragon *Wilbur Snowflake Dragon *Finn *Frans *Frosty *Pooky Soccer Dragon *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Hansu *Nessie *Pookey *Rodney *Rupert *Rollo *Yeray Star Dragon *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ Steampunk Dragon * Storm Dragon *Halo *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Bunny Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Rodney *Spooks *Runs *Xili Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Ludo Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Hansel *Luz *Sassi *Scooter Venom Dragon *Ben *Bonzo *Izzy *Kaspar *Ruben *Rupert *Spooky Vulcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky Water Dragon *Lex *Nere *Wallace Waterfall Dragon *Porky *Milly *Koko *Gaston *Skipper *Splashy Wind Dragon *Ali *Pax *Tor *Pura *Dan Wizard Dragon Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dor *Izzy *Lobo